Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.12 \times \dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.12 \times 100\% = 12\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times 100\% = 20\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = 25\%$ Now we have: $ 12\% \times 20\% \times 25\% = {?} $ $ 12\% \times 20\% \times 25\% = 0.6 \% $